Set in Stone
by etturtle
Summary: Kagome thought her future was set in stone. That is until lies and betrayel crushed her dreams. She moved on. Does fate bring her back home or is someone not through with her yet? Characters are all human and mostly OCC.
1. Happenings

**Chapter One**

**Happenings**

**JUNE 1999**

18-year-old Kagome stood in front of her dresser in her sky blue bikini top and black jean shorts.

"What to wear?" she asked herself, trying to figure out which tank top to wear over her swim top. White or purple. Her boyfriend and their friends were celebrating their recent graduation from high school at the local lake. Kagome strummed her fingers on the top of the dresser and sighed at the open drawer. As she stood still pondering her dilemma, Kagome felt a pair of warm hands slide around her sides coming to a rest on her stomach.

"Wear the white one," a husky voice said from behind her.

Kagome leaned against her boyfriend's muscled chest. They had been dating for 2 years and she loved him more than life itself. Her heart skipped a beat as he slid her hair to one side with his hand and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. She leaned her head back against his shoulder allowing him to continue his kisses. As he lavished his attention to her neck and ear lobes, his rough hands lightly caressed her exposed stomach. Kagome enjoyed the sensations he was creating a while longer before speaking up.

"Inuyasha, we need to get going. The others are going to start wondering where we are if we don't leave soon," she gently whispered, turning in his arms so she could face him.

"Let them wonder," he said gruffly hugging her to him.

Kagome pulled slightly away from his embrace and broke the kiss. "Babe, seriously," she stated playfully swatting his arms. A small serious tone became evident in her voice.

Inuyasha immediately stopped his ministrations and looked into Kagome's cool blue eyes. Seeing her seriousness, he relented to her wishes and took a step back. Studying her face for a moment, Inuyasha suddenly grinned. Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha's mouth covered hers. Even after 2 years, the guy could still make her go weak at the knees. As suddenly as it started, the kiss was over leaving Kagome in a daze. He grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged the twitter pated girl out her bedroom door.

Snapping from her stupor Kagome said "Yasha, wait. I need to get my…"

"You mean this?" he interrupted turning, her white tank dangling from his hand.

"How…"

Kagome growled and snatched the shirt from the still grinning young man, all the while shooting him with a mock glare. She now knew why he had kissed her in the bedroom. He was playing with her. She slipped the shirt over her head, grabbed her bag from beside the door, and turned to a now pouting Inuyasha.

"I'm not driving around in a bikini top, Inuyasha," Kagome uttered as though she had read his mind.

Inuyasha's pout deepened. Kagome sighed and exited her apartment. That kind of behavior was typical of their relationship. A constant flirtatious teasing was always evident whenever they were together. Neither of them would have it any other way though. Kagome paused halfway down the hall and turned back toward the apartment.

"Already locked," Inuyasha stated as he came up to her, a grin forming on his face. "Seems like I can make you forget just about anything." He joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, her hand ever so slyly reaching into her bag. Grasping her sunscreen bottle, she chucked it at him and took off running down the hall. Inuyasha deftly caught the item, grinned, and tore off after the fleeing beauty. Clambering down the stairs, Kagome cursed her choice of footwear. Why had she chosen to wear flip-flops? (Have you ever tried to run in those confounded things? Doesn't work too well) Kagome really was more comfortable in sneakers.

Two steps from reaching the car, she felt arms grab her around her waist and lift her off the ground. She let out a squeal of laughter and put forth a tiny effort to free herself from his grasp. Inuyasha gently set Kagome on her feet, releasing his grip on her. As Kagome turned around, Inuyasha advanced on her. She retreated grinning, until she felt her back come to rest against his car. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and love. Inuyasha closed the gap between them, and placed his hands on either side of the girl.

"Woman, "he spoke in mock anger, "Were you trying to kill me with this?" asking as he held up the bottle.

Kagome's only answer was to flash him a smile.

"Did you honestly think you could out run me?" he pushed.

Kagome widened her smile as she spoke, "I would have if I hadn't worn these darn shoes."

Inuyasha leaned in closer, his eyes taking in her entire form. She licked her lips drawing his attention to them. She knew she was teasing him and he knew it too. Well, two can play that game. Inuyasha leaned in until he was merely inches from her tantalizing mouth. She could feel his breath on her lips and her hear skipped a beat; but, instead of kissing her as she wanted, he swiftly opened her car door and backed away. He gave her a smoldering look that spoke volumes, turned and walked to the other side of the car.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him over the top of the car before she slid into the passenger seat. An evil grin formed on her face and she quickly reached over to the lock on Inuyasha's door. Before she accomplished her goal of locking him out of the car, the door jerked open and she found her hand grasped firmly in his. She always failed to anticipate how fast the guy could be. Inuyasha sat in the car refusing to let her go or to let her move. Kagome sat halfway leaning across him as though she was still reaching for his door. Turning slightly and leaning toward her he gently kissed her lips. She allowed him to deepen the kiss as she parted her lips and gave him access to her mouth. Time stopped for them, all she felt was him. His grip on her hand loosened, he moved his hand up her arm barely touching her and causing goose bumps to rise on her flesh. His hand continued its climb until he reached the back of her neck and he pulled her closer to him. Kagome rested her hand on his jaw and pushed into him as the kiss heated. Inuyasha lessened his grip on his love and slowly broke the kiss.

"You know I'm gonna pay you back for this." He breathed against her lips, still holding her close with his hand on her neck. He set the sunscreen in her lap.

"I'm shaking in my shoes." She whispered back

"You should be, Baby. You should be." Inuyasha stated as he released her and sat back. His eyes held massive amounts of mischief as he started and backed the car out.


	2. Fun In The Sun

**Chapter 2**

**Fun in the Sun**

Inuyasha and Kagome drove the 20 miles to the lake in relative comfortable silence. The lake was a beautiful one, nestled at the base of one of the mountains surrounding the valley where they lived. Kagome had lived in the valley her whole life, but had never known of the lake. She had only discovered its existence last year when she had gone out for a solitary drive. She often just drove to calm her mind.

Two roads accessed the lake. One was the back way, which took much longer and was mostly gravel. This dusty road had brought Kagome to the lake. For several weeks following her discovery, she thought this dusty road to be the only way to get there. That is until one day Inuyasha had taken the second route when work allowed them to drive there together. Kagome felt rather stupid after that, but Inuyasha never rubbed it in.

The main or second route was the one they drove today. The paved road jogged off from the south end of town. After about a mile, the road curved and started up a somewhat steep hill. When you reached the top, you could look out over the lake. The paved way skirted the lake for another mile or so before it turned to gravel and took off up the mountainside. Just before the pavement ended, there was a little swimming area complete with a swim dock, boat ramp, and tiny boat dock. As small as the place was, it was actually quite well known.

Inuyasha pulled the car onto the single strip of gravel that made up the parking area. With tourist season still 2 weeks away, the parking lot and swim area were virtually empty. Only four or five cars lined the parking lot and no one was parked ditch side across the street. No boat trailers were in sight either. This thrilled Kagome. She hated the confinement of the swim area.

The couple exited the car, with Inuyasha being the true gentleman and carrying Kagome's bag. Kagome breathed in the cool air and took in her surroundings. Nothing had changed...yet. She really did not like tourists. They had a knack for demanding change and some never left the area. They bought up the land, started business, raising the prices, causing the cost of living to increase but still insisting on paying minimum wage. Regular working class people, like her own family, had to have both parents work their behinds off just to make ends meet while the owners got rich off someone else's sweat. That pissed Kagome off.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as the couple walked toward the swim area. On their left, in front of the parking area was a grassy lawn that would have been perfect to sit on were it not for the NO TRESSPASSING signs and barbwire fencing. It belonged to some hot rod association that came through the valley once a year. A prime example of tourist demands. Make it so only the exclusive can enjoy it. So now, instead of soft grass to sit on, you had the choice of dirt or the dock. The swim dock rested at the bottom of a rather steep incline. Two new outhouses stood at the top of the hill and off to the left sat the one red picnic table. No one ever used it. The hill was steep and bare, the grass uprooted long ago from people skidding down it to the water.

The dock was three quarters of a square, the shore making up the fourth side. This created a shallow swim area for the kiddies, while off the backside of the dock was the deeper swim area lined with ropes to prevent boats from coming in too close or swimmers from going out too far. Kagome knew she wouldn't be staying within the boundaries the ropes made today. There were no boats in the water, so therefore, no need for that caution.

Kagome sidestepped her way down the incline with Inuyasha in front to catch her if she fell. Reaching the floating dock, Kagome gingerly stepped on to it. She walked the length and glanced at her group of friend seated in the middle. Her best friend, Kikyo, wearing a red bikini and her hair held back from her face in a ponytail, was dangling her feet in the cool water. Next to her sat Inuyasha's best friend Kouga, his muscular, tanned body contrasted greatly to Kikyo's porcelain appearance. On Kouga's right sat Ayame with her red hair glistening in the sun. In a pink bikini, and lying next to Ayame on a pink beach towel was Rin. Even with Rin's eyes covered by sunglasses, Kagome knew they held her signature sparkle because next to the petite girl sat Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother and Rin's fiancé'. Sesshomaru and Rin were the only other couple in the entire group.

Kagome stifled a giggle at the stoic man seated as though he should be wearing a business suit at a business meeting instead of wearing swim trunk at the lake. His face remained expressionless, though Kagome knew he was happy. She and Rin were the only two able to see how that man truly felt. It was easy for Rin to tell his moods, but with Kagome, it always took longer for her to decipher. The man was way to grown up for his own good, but they all knew because of his attitude he would go places they only ever dreamed about.

Noticing Kagome, Rin quickly stood to her feet and rushed the girl, giving her a small hug. Kagome smiled at the almost overly enthusiastic older girl. Nothing seemed to get Rin down and that is precisely why she complimented the Ice King so well.

"Geesh took you guys long enough." Kouga's voice cut through Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome, being a modest girl, blushed and glanced at Inuyasha.

"What took you so long?" Kouga pestered, eyebrows raised.

Kagome's blush deepened as she suddenly found the wood planks of the dock very interesting. Completely mesmerized at watching Kagome's perfect face flush, Kouga failed to notice Inuyasha move behind him. Planting a foot on Kouga's back, Inuyasha pushed Kouga into the lake, saving Kagome from further embarrassment. Sure, they hadn't done anything like Kouga had implied, but Kagome was one of those girls uncomfortable with talking about such things openly.

Kouga's head broke the surface of the water, sputtering a very colorful vocabulary, most of which was directed at "Dog Turd" for catching him off guard. Rin politely stifled a giggle, but everyone else, with the obvious exception of Sesshomaru; let their laughter loose on the drenched male. Kikyo rose to her feet still laughing softly.

Glancing Inuyasha's direction she simply stated, "Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I came here to swim."

With that, she delicately dove into the water. Ayame followed Kikyo into the water after removing her shirt and shorts to reveal an emerald green bikini. Ayame surfaced just behind Kouga and grinning slyly, she raised herself up and pushed with all her might, shoving the much bigger male underwater. Kouga then resurfaced next to the dock where Kagome had seated herself on her towel next to Rin. The two were quietly chatting away. As much as Kikyo was her best friend, Rin was more of a sister to Kagome. Heck, the whole group knew they would be sisters one day anyway. Inuyasha and Kagome were destined to be married. He hadn't asked yet, but Kagome knew he would soon. She could feel it.

"You coming in or not?" Kouga asked cutting into the conversation.

"Maybe in a while," Kagome answered, "I just want to sit here and enjoy the sun for now."

Honestly, Kagome was irritated at Kouga. The guy always seemed to interrupt her conversations. It didn't matter where the group was or what they were doing. The guy was just plain rude. He needed to get a girlfriend, but he always claimed, "All the good ones are taken." She did like Kouga, but she also desperately wanted him to learn manners.

"Like heck you are." Inuyasha's voice cut through her thoughts.

The next moment, Kagome found herself flying through the air.

"Yasha!" she shrieked as she splashed into the clear water.

Kagome kicked herself to the surface and shot Inuyasha a withering glare.

"Payback." was all he said to her look.

Kagome's glare turned to a smirk, giving Inuyasha a slight forewarning. Too late to do anything about it, he found himself joining Kagome in the water. Sesshomaru stood on the dock smirking in his own way at his brother.


	3. Interruptions

Okay, I think it's high time for me to explain myself, seeing as I forgot to in my first two chapters. Some of the places I describe in this story are real, though I refuse to name them or their locations. The lake, the house Kagome grew up in (yet to be mentioned in the story), the valley where they live and some small snippets of the home town are most of them.

All characters are HUMAN, but look like the manga characters with the exception of the markings and ears. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hair is white. A genetic fluke. All characters are OOC with the exception of Sesshomaru. Can't find it in my heart to change him.

Sorry this took so long getting this chapter up... I honestly wanted to have it done 2 weeks ago, but it became longer than I had anticipated. I split it in two but it took me a while to decide where to split it. You writers know what I'm talking about right? Ok now ON TO THE STORY!!

If you find any misspelled words or incorrect punctuation or errors, PLEASE let me know so I can fix them. I try to do a couple of read throughs before posting, but alas I am not perfect. Thanks!! Constructive criticism welcome.

OHHHHHH… I do not own Inuyasha and frankly have no wish to right now… That manga just won't END!! Quietly asks herself if she really wants it to end NOPE… WELL MAYBE…. EEEP!! Ok, don't shoot me…

**Chapter 3**

**Interruptions**

"What the heck was that for?" Inuyasha demanded of his older brother.

"Simple, Little Brother. Rin wished to stay dry, and because of your little stunt, she was splashed." Sesshomaru answered, seating himself next to Rin again.

Inuyasha heard a giggle from behind him and directed his attention to the source. Kagome let out a squeak at the predatory look on Inuyasha's face and started to swim away from him. Kagome swam to the rope and ducked under it. When she resurfaced on the opposite side, she turned to see where Inuyasha was. Kagome stopped swimming after discovering he was not behind her or anywhere to be exact. Treading water, she scanned the surface for any sign of her beloved. Suddenly, she found herself being drug underwater, luckily having enough time to draw a single breath before submerging.

Satisfied with her punishment, Inuyasha released Kagome's ankles and let her swim back to the surface. As he followed her to the top, Inuyasha let his hands glide ever so lightly up her legs, coming to rest on her curvy hips. He broke through the water facing his girlfriend. Water rivulets ran down her face. Inuyasha reached up, brushed Kagome's hair from her face, and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Wanna race?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Where to, My Beauty?" Inuyasha asked ready for the challenge.

Kagome turned and pointed to a part of the shoreline not taken up by houses about 500 yards northwest from where the couple swam. It was the one side of the lake, which sat next to the mountain and was empty of "NO TRESSPASSING" signs.

Inuyasha grinned, "Whenever you're ready."

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were daunted by the distance for both were excellent swimmers. They knew how to pace themselves and rest when needed. Roughly 8 minutes later, they drug themselves onto the shore, with Kagome arriving first. They plopped down on the grassy shoreline to catch their breath. Kagome resided between Inuyasha's outstretched legs, using his chest as a backrest. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, while his hands encircled her waist.

Tilting her head back to see his face, after catching her breath, Kagome asked, "Wanna go explore a little?"

"Why not." Inuyasha responded, wanting to delay his time with her as much as possible.

Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet. Despite their unshod feet, the two headed into the trees. Luckily, for them, the path was soft and held very little debris. The couple found a game trail (ATTN: a game trail is a trail created by wild animals, mainly deer, frequently using the same route repeatedly. Deer love to stick to the norm but will avoid the paths if something is sensed.) and decided to follow it a ways. The trees began to thin out as the lovers walked hand in hand up the trail. They soon came to a more open area about the size of a football field. Trees dotted the place just enough to give it the look of an elven forest. The sun beamed through the trees lighting up the pollen and dust in the air, giving an ethereal look to the wooded area. Green wild grass brushed against their ankles as they stepped off the path. Kagome stared at the beauty of the place. Wildflowers dotted the forest floor. Fairy slippers, Glacier lilies, Indian Scarlet paintbrush, Serviceberry, Yellowbells, and Violets were just a few that spread throughout the grass. Kagome gracefully walked to a sunny spot and carefully sat down, her knees drawn to her chest, to take in the beauty that was all around her.

Inuyasha noticing numerous huckleberry bushes spread throughout the trees and made a mental note to borrow someone's boat during huckleberry season in the fall. He turned his attention to the black haired girl basking in the sun. The picture he before him nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. Kagome positively glowed under the caress of the sunlight. Her head tilted slightly back, her eyes closed as she relished the kiss of the sun on her skin. Inuyasha had never seen her look more beautiful than she did at that moment.

Kagome laid back into the grass and stared at the sky for a brief moment before closing her eyes again to relax in all the surrounding beauty. She loved this place. She wondered how many people if any had been there. A shadow blocked the sun from her face and Kagome instantly opened her eyes. Her Yasha stood over her, the sun behind him reflecting off his silver hair. His amber eyes glowed with such passion it caused her face to heat. He looked like a god standing there staring at her. His toned, tan body only added to the effect.

A slight breeze danced through the trees causing them to sway and creak, as Inuyasha lowered himself toward Kagome. Neither broke eye contact when he inched closer to her lips. Her breath hitched, her heart raced. Inuyasha placed his hands on either side of her head, one leg resting between hers as he lowered the last few inches, capturing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha leaned more into her and Kagome responded, heating the kiss. Their tongues battling one another.

Inuyasha relaxed against Kagome, lying slightly off to the side so as not to hurt her with his weight. One hand ran the length of her leg from the behind her knee to her toned stomach. Kagome tangled her hands in his soft hair and moaned into his mouth. She gently pulled on him until he lay on top of her. She arched her neck as his mouth traveled from hers downward to her neck. Kagome gasped when he nibbled at it. He continued kissing his way to her collarbone, giving it a gentle suck when he halted there not enough to leave a mark. He knew her rule about hickies; he was never to give her one.

Kagome's fists tightened in Inuyasha's hair, as he pressed against her. This was as far as the couple had ever come to consummating the relationship. Both were still virgins. Kagome was not ready and Inuyasha refused to push her. He had never even touched the more sensitive parts of her body; nor had she him. Kagome pushed her hips into him and moved against him. Inuyasha halted and studied her eyes, his eyes questioning her. She knew what he was asking. He was silently asking if she was positive and if she truly was ready.

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously and nodded. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her. She slid her arms around his neck and drew his head down to her. She kissed him with a gentle kiss, yet it possessed fire. He kissed her back with equal passion; she opened her mouth for him. Inuyasha slowed his movements down. He wanted to savor this moment with her. He wanted her to feel at ease. Kagome pushed harder into him, wanting him. His hand glided slowly up her side to previously forbidden territory, as his mouth left hot kisses down her jaw line to her ear. An instant before his hand reached its destination, a voice cut through the air.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, where are you guys?" it yelled.

Kagome stiffened and Inuyasha growled as he rolled from her tantalizing body. Both knew who the owner of the voice was. Kagome's face flushed red, but Inuyasha couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger. Probably both. Knowing they would be found before too long, Inuyasha silently helped his love to her feet and brush off any grass that clung to her, evidence of their almost tryst. He then followed her back down the trail to the lake. Halfway to the water, they met Kouga walking toward them.

"Hey, where were you guys?" he asked, curiously eyeing Kagome.

She ignored the intruder and rudely pushed past him, stating angrily as she went by "Get a girlfriend."

To say Kagome was pissed would be an understatement. She was livid. Kouga always seemed to get between her and Inuyasha. When she stormed by, Kouga gave Inuyasha a glance with an eyebrow raised in question. His only answer was a second glare from his best friend, as he too walked by. Kouga shrugged his shoulders and followed the two back to the water.

Kagome marched right into the water, followed closely by Inuyasha, and began the swim back to their other waiting friends. She was thankful for the swim. It gave her the necessary time to release her anger and pent up frustrations, before seeing the rest of the group. Inuyasha swam along next to her also grateful for the swim. He wanted so badly to kill Kouga for his interruptions. It seemed as of late, either Kikyo or Kouga was constantly interrupting the couple's time together.


	4. Nightmare

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmare**

Kagome reached the dock, followed closely by Inuyasha. Using the ladder attached to the dock, they both climbed atop it. Kagome plopped down on her green beach towel, still slightly miffed at Kouga. Inuyasha settled himself behind her, by lying on his side, and kissed her arm. Kikyo and Ayame, both sun bathing, ignored the others return. Rin, however, reached over and patted Kagome's leg in a comforting gesture. She knew how much trouble the couple had at trying to be alone. She had also tried to talk Kouga out of going after the two lovers.

By the time Kouga reached the dock, Kagome was back to her original, forgiving self. The friends enjoyed themselves until the sun headed for the hills, literally.

"I'm hungry." Ayame complained from the water, while she looked at Kouga, sitting on the dock.

"All right, I get it. Party at my place. Kikyo, your turn for pizza. Ayame, you're in for snacks. I got the drinks. Kagome and Inuyasha, it's your turn to mooch, since you handled the food last time. Rin, Sesshomaru, you guys coming?" Kouga asked, looking pointedly at the older male.

Sesshomaru lifted his head from his current activity, kissing Rin's neck, and cocked an eyebrow at Kouga. Rin giggled.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Kouga chuckled nervously.

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru commanded as he stood and helped his fiancé to her feet, "Let us leave these adolescents to their infantile partying."

"See ya, Kagome." Rin spoke, as her ice prince swept her past the group.

"Later Rin." Kagome answered. "Well, shall we?" she asked, playfully nudging her boyfriend with her back.

"Shall we what?" he muttered in her ear. "Finish what we started?" he whispered, while kissing her neck.

Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha, nearly forgetting her friends. Nearly.

Kikyo's voice squashed the mood instantly. "Aw. Come on you guys."

Kagome stiffened and turned red. Embarrassed for her behavior.

"Yeah," Kouga chimed in, "None of that at my place. I don't want to have to disinfect it because of idiot here." He stated referring to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and lunged at Kouga, who easily escaped the attack, but only because he was standing and Inuyasha was sitting. Kouga snatched up his stuff and tore off towards his car, deciding he had irritated Inuyasha enough for the day and before being tackled and tossed back in the water, by the same said male.

Realizing their ride was about to leave without them, Kikyo and Ayame tore after Kouga, screaming at him to wait. Ayame was still sopping wet from having just exited the water. So much for changing into dry clothing.

"Come on, Babe." Inuyasha said, hauling his girlfriend to her feet, "I'm starving."

Kagome gathered her towel and pink beach bag, slipping her feet into her flip-flops before trotting after Inuyasha. She admired the view she received from his backside as she followed him up the hill. His black swim trunks sat low on his hips, his strong muscled back tanned from the sun. Dang, he was hot. There would be no denying that.

Inuyasha stopped at the top by the outhouse, turning to wait for Kagome. He knew she would want to change into dry clothes. How she managed to change in that awful building was beyond him.

Kagome pulled the heavy metal door open and walked into the out door toilet, breathing through her mouth. She heard Inuyasha thump his body against the door, preventing any person from accidently opening the door on her. The lock was on a constantly rotating schedule of getting broke then repaired. You never knew which it would be. Kagome groaned. She hated having to change in there, but it was either the outhouse or the car, which for obvious reasons was out of the question.

Kagome slipped her feet from her shoes and carefully stood on top of them. Sure, the place was decently clean, but, seriously, it was still an outhouse. She changed quickly into a baby blue polo and white shorts. She had long ago mastered the art of keeping every article of clothing, her bag, her towel, and her feet from ever touching the disgusting, concrete floor.

Inuyasha stepped away from the steel door after hearing Kagome tap on it from within. Taking her bag off her shoulder, he entwined his fingers with hers, walking to the car. Upon reaching the vehicle, Inuyasha guided Kagome so her back was against the car. Giving her no warning, he placed a fiery kiss on her lips. Kagome responded with a moan and snaked her tongue into his mouth. They stayed locked together, savoring each other, until breath fled them and their lungs burned for oxygen.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha grinned at Kagome, who shyly smiled back as she eased herself into the car. Both knew what had been started that afternoon would be finished later that night.

Inuyasha steered the car back towards the town, carefully navigating the curves. He was extra cautious; knowing that time of day drivers headed to the lake would have the sun blaring directing in their eyes, hindering their vision. As he rounded the last bend, before descending the hill, he slammed on the brakes and jerked the car to the right, coming to a screeching halt mere inches from the end of the guardrail. If he had hit the rail, it would have split the car in two, going right up the middle. (ATTN: this is true. Many have been killed like this, being speared by the end of the guardrail after their vehicle hit the end of it head on. Sometime around the 2002 mark, a new flat-ended guardrail was designed to prevent this from happening)

Another car had crossed into his lane, whether it was the sun or something else, Inuyasha didn't know. Inuyasha calmed his breathing, while cursing at the other driver for not stopping to make sure everyone was ok. He looked over, seeing if Kagome was all right. What he saw nearly caused his heart to stop.

Kagome, white as a sheet, sat staring straight ahead, her hands gripping the seat belt with white knuckles, breathing rapidly.

Inuyasha cursed, knowing immediately what was happening to her. He tore off his seat belt, jerked open his car door, and rushed to hers. In that short amount of time, Kagome's breathing had increased drastically. He had to get her to calm down. He had to bring her back from the nightmare. Inuyasha gently took her hands in his, after prying them off the belt.

"Kagome, Baby." He spoke softly, trying to reach her. "Kagome, look at me, Honey."

He received no response. Panic welled up in his chest.

"Kagome, Babe. Please. You need to look at me." He commanded gently, turning her face unprepared for what he saw.

She was not looking at him, but through him, seeing something else. Kagome was there. She was stuck again. She was in her nightmare, but hers was real. With the squeal of tires and the jerk of the wheel, Kagome had been transported back to that day. The day her dad died.

She was only seeing her father's lifeless eyes staring at her as blood dripped down his neck. Shattered windshield lay strewn about. The cuts on her hands and face bled, but she felt no pain. His eyes were all she knew, all she saw. His once loving eyes, which held a sparkle, now open in death. He would laugh no more. Kagome heard someone call her name, but those lifeless orbs held her. She felt someone touch her face, but Kagome couldn't break the hold of the memory. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Inuyasha noticed the tears, reached up, and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shhh. It's ok, Baby. It's all over. I'm here." He told her, worry evident in his voice.

Ever so slowly, Kagome's eyes came back into focus, and she found herself looking into the worried, amber eyes of her love.

"Babe, it's ok." He said cupping her cheek, relief flooding his face.

Kagome covered his hand with her own as she asked, "Take me home, please, Inuyasha. I'm tired."

"Anything, Baby." He answered.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived back at Kagome's apartment. Inuyasha gently took her keys from her when he noticed her hand shaking so badly she failed to unlock her door. He opened the door and ushered her into the apartment.

Kagome didn't stop until she hit her bedroom. Inuyasha followed closely behind her. She just stood in her room, there but not there. Inuyasha set her bag down, walked to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Change, while I let everyone know we won't be coming." he told her, handing her the lavender pants and tank top.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she implored meekly.

Taking her in his arms, he answered, "Of course, Baby. Anything you need. Now change."

Kagome nodded and pulled from the comfort of his embrace. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kagome walked to her bookshelf, slid a novel off, and grabbed the pill bottle hidden behind it. Her prescription sleeping pills. She hadn't needed one in a while. The nightmares rarely came anymore, but she knew they would visit her tonight. Popping to top of the bottle, she poured one into her hand. Replacing the cap, she set it back on the shelf and slid the book back into it's place.

Kagome didn't know why she hid it from everyone. Maybe it was shame; maybe it was embarrassment at not being able to cope. Of being weak, when everyone told her how much admiration others had for her strength after the accident. It wasn't strength. It was shock; at least that is what her shrink had told her. Kagome's mother was the only person who knew how deeply the loss of her father had wounded the then 16 year old.

Inuyasha and Kagome had only just started dating when it happened. Kagome and her father had been out getting groceries when a mid-day drunk hit them head on. Her father had died instantly and Kagome had been stuck in the car with his lifeless body for hours, while the fire department used the Jaws of Life to cut the roof and passenger door from the mangled car, in order to extract her. (ATTN: the Jaws of Life is a machine used in rescue work. It looks like giant pinchers and has the ability to cut through mangled metal. If you want to know what it looks like and how it works then just Google it) Kagome had received only a broken leg and multiple abrasions, her real wounds lain deep within.

At 17, her mother made her see a shrink. Dr. Michaels, despite Kagome's reservations about the whole shrink experience, had helped tremendously. The sleeping pills prescribed from the beginning, were taken rarely. Over the last year, Kagome had learned to tell when the nightmares would come, so the use of the pills was at a minimum. Kagome still saw Dr. Michaels once a month and soon that would change to every other month or as needed.

Kagome grabbed her glass off the nightstand and entered the bathroom. Softly closing the door, she turned the faucet on, filled the glass, and ingested the pill. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and then exited the bathroom. Kagome could hear Inuyasha on the phone as she re-entered her bedroom and lay on the bed. She closed her eyes, hoping Inuyasha would come back before the pill took effect. Otherwise, he would suspect something.

After Inuyasha had left Kagome's bedroom, he grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and punched in Kikyo's cell number. She was the only one out of them all that had a cell phone.

"Hello?" a confused Kikyo answered. She had seen the caller ID and wondered who would be calling her from the apartment she shared with Kagome.

"Hey Kikyo. It's Inuyasha. Let Kouga and Ayame know, Kagome and I aren't going to make it. We were almost in an accident and she's having trouble." He told her.

"Oh my gosh. Is she ok? Do I need to come home?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

"She's fine and I will stay with her until you get home." Inuyasha answered.

"All right. I'll let the others know. Call us if she needs anything." Kikyo ordered.

"She'll be fine. Later." Inuyasha said concluding the conversation.

He then made his way back into the bedroom. Upon seeing Kagome lying on the bed, he smiled softly. He carefully lay on the bed behind her and pulled her body to him. She snuggled into his arms and relaxed.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back to her, brushing her hair from her cheek so he could kiss her.

It was not long before Kagome's breathing evened slowed and evened out, signaling she was asleep. Inuyasha lay with her for a few hours until he heard the apartment door open. He gently released Kagome and went to meek Kikyo.

"How is she?" Kikyo asked.

"She's sleeping. Call me if she needs anything. I have to go, Mom's still sick and I told her I would take care of Shippo tonight." He said, speaking of his 3-year-old adopted brother, who still didn't sleep through the night, as he walked out the door.

Kikyo sighed and headed to her room.

#!#&((!!# !#!#!

A buzzing caught his attention. A pair of bloodshot eyes stared at the phone sitting on the coffee table. He set down his beer and answered the cell.

"Hello?" he slurred into the phone.

"Naraku, it's time. It has to be tonight. She has provided us the perfect opportunity. The little twit had a melt down. You must do it tonight." The voice on the phone commanded.

"Aw man. I was gonna go to a party." Naraku whined.

"Need I remind you," The voice hissed, "I know where you keep your stash. One little phone call and you will be in the state prison before you can blink."

"Fine." He huffed. "How am I spose to get in?"

"She 'forgot' to lock her window." The voice answered, implying the way would be provided.

Hanging up the phone, Naraku chugged his beer down, grabbed his keys, and staggered to the door, hoping he made it there in one piece.


	5. Still Dreaming?

I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I found plot holes the size of Texas and had to remedy those before I could go any further. Please R&R

**Chapter 5**

**Still Dreaming?**

Kikyo woke with a start. She hadn't heard anything last night, so she had hoped everything had gone ok with Kagome last night. Kikyo rolled out of bed, headed to her roommate's bedroom. Quietly so as not to disturb her best friend, she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her. Anger became evident in her eyes; she could not believe the incompetence of people. Kikyo pondered her next move for a moment, before a smirk formed on her full lips. Twenty minutes later, she exited the apartment.

**blah blah blah blah blah**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist and felt hot breath on her neck. A smile took on her face. Inuyasha had stayed the night. She happily snuggled closer to the warmth provided by him. As her senses slowly awakened, she took in a deep breath, smelling stale alcohol. Confusion entered Kagome's thoughts; Inuyasha had not been drinking last night. A slight breeze whistled about her room and in that moment, Kagome knew something was very wrong. Her window was open. She NEVER left it open.

Kagome's heart did a leap in her chest, her body instantaneously stiffening. Fear chilled her blood. Ever so slowly, she turned her body, praying whoever was in her bed remained asleep. A scream rose to her throat, luckily for her it only came out as squeak. Her heart raced as she recognized who exactly was in her bed. Naraku. How and why he was in her bed, she didn't care. Panicking, Kagome quickly scooted to the edge of the bed, nearly falling off. She held her breath and froze as he stirred. Luckily, he did not awaken after her careless movements.

She raced from her room to Kikyo's, panic becoming more evident in her movements when she saw her roommate's empty bed. She rushed back to her own room, stopping at the doorway. Her clothes were in there. She no longer cared. Spinning on her heels, she took off in the direction of the kitchen. She had to get to the phone. Frustration and fear grew immensely when she failed to locate the handset. She refused to page it for fear it would awaken the man in her room.

Kagome froze, hearing a thump from in her bedroom. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she searched for a way out. Her eyes came to rest on her car keys. She snatched them off the counter, slipped on a pair of shoes, thanking God that she kept a pair by the door, and fled the apartment. Insurance or no, she was taking her car. One thing on her mind. Get to Inuyasha. He would take care of her.

She made the two and a half mile drive to her boyfriend's house in record time. Failing to notice the car parked across the street, Kagome pulled into his driveway. Nearly forgetting to shut off the ignition in her haste, she rushed to the front door of the house and banged on it. The instant it opened to her, the distraught girl flew into the house, heading straight for Inuyasha's room, but his voice halted her forward motion. He stood near the doorway of the living room. Kagome turned and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. The tears that had been threatening to spill during her panic, now streamed down her face. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, sobbing into his chest.

"Yasha," she said through the tears, her voice slightly muffled as she pressed further into his chest, "Na…Naraku was in my room. I…I woke up and he was in my b…bed. I co…couldn't find the phone. I…I didn't know what to do. I was so scared he was going to r…rape me!"

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen. She suddenly realized he had yet to touch her. Pulling back, she looked up at him. Tears still flowed heavily and confusion wrought her face. Inuyasha's face was cold and hard, emulating his brother. She could not read him. He had blocked her.

Kagome choked out a strangled sob, "Yasha?" she asked timidly.

"Just how do you explain," a voice spat from behind her, "being unaware of Naraku's entrance to your room and bed? Don't you always keep your window locked? How then did it become unlocked? Neither I nor Inuyasha did it"

Kagome turned to the voice. Kikyo stood before her, holding a small stack of photos. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, sorrow on her face. Tears continued trickling down her face. Inuyasha stood there passively, eyes questioning.

"Well?" Kikyo prodded.

Kagome dropped her gaze to the ground in shame. "I took a sleeping pill." She mumbled through her tears.

"A sleeping pill?" Kikyo scoffed. "Since when have you been taking sleeping pills, and IF you are taking them, why didn't you tell us?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped and her hands dropped to her sides. "Since dad died, and I didn't tell you because I was ashamed." She answered, looking up at Inuyasha. New tears formed as she pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. Kagome felt something placed in her hands. Looking down, her eyes widened in shock when she saw what she held.

"Explain these then." Kikyo demanded, standing next to Inuyasha.

Kagome began to shake. They were photos. Photos of her and Naraku. She now understood what the problem was. Naraku cuddling her, touching her, kissing her, and in all of them SHE was smiling. Kagome moved to the last photo, she immediately felt the urge to throw up. Dropping the pictures, her hand flew to her mouth, and she fled to the bathroom.

"See, Inuyasha, I told you she would come up with a clever lie. I just never thought she would use her father as one." Kikyo sighed, patting his arm. She felt the muscles tense and took note that his hands clenched into fists. She looked at him in concern and saw the rage in his eyes.

Kagome emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much, into the toilet. She dry heaved every time she pictured the last photo in her head. The one of her pajamas tossed on the floor, Naraku's shirtless back to the camera, her hand resting on his shoulder. Her face was not clearly visible in the picture, but her room and pajamas were, leaving no doubt, as to whether or not it was she. How or who did this to her, she did not know. All she knew is that she was losing her beloved and she had to stop it.

She rinsed her mouth and exited the bathroom. Fresh tears threatened to spill, but she held them back. She needed Inuyasha to understand. Those pictures were lies.

Inuyasha turned her direction the second he heard her. Kagome froze in fear at the look on her lovers face. He stormed over to her, mistaking her fear for guilt, grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her, none too gently, toward the front door. Inuyasha's grip on her arm snapped her from her frozen state of mind.

"Inuyasha, please listen." She begged, attempting to pull herself from his grasp. His answer was to tighten his hold and pull harder.

Kagome squeaked in pain and the tears finally broke past her resolve. "Inuyasha, please stop. Listen to me." She cried.

When he still did not acknowledge her, Kagome began to panic. Her tears where now full force. She knew she was losing him. As he shoved her out the door, Kagome attempted to latch onto him, to get his attention. He ignored her attempts and roughly pushed her back, nearly causing her to fall, and slammed the door, locking her out of his heart and home. She cried, begged, and pleaded at the door for over an hour. Finally exhausted, the distraught girl crumpled up on the doorstep, leaning against the door. She whispered, "I love you." before passing out as her mental and physical exhaustion took over her small frame.

A few hours later, Kagome awoke to find herself in her old bedroom at her mother's house. Memories of earlier came flooding back. Her heart lurched and sobs escaped her throat as her heart shattered. She had lost him. The love of her life was gone. Why? Why did this happen to her. Who hated her so much that they would crush her very heart? Pain wracked her body. It hurt so much. Kagome knew Naraku had not raped her. She knew she was still a virgin, for she had no discomfort or pain. Why would her love believe a photo over her?

Entirely too wrapped up in her pain, she never heard the door open and the soft footsteps of her mother. Kagome slid into her mother's embrace the second she felt her comforting touch. The tow stayed like that until Kagome could cry no more.

"Momma?" Kagome whispered her voice wracked with pain.

Suki felt her daughter's pain as she held her. She knew what it was like. She had experienced a loss. She wanted so badly to take the pain from her little girl.

Kagome looked up at her. "Did he…?" she began to ask, eyes lit with hope.

Suki sighed. She knew what her daughter was asking. She also knew that what she said next would devastate her child, and that pained the older woman.

"No, Honey. It wasn't him. Sesshomaru and Rin found you. They brought you here and explained what happened." She answered Kagome, and gently pushed the hair from her daughter's tear streaked face. She watched the spark fade from her baby's eyes. Suki wanted to weep with her. For her.

Kagome lay her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, whispering, "He didn't believe me," as exhaustion drew her into a deep sleep for the second time that day.

The next seven days were even more heartbreaking for the young woman. She stayed at her mother's, only going back to the apartment when necessary, and only when she knew Kikyo would not be there. The First time Kagome had gone back to the apartment for clothes, she had discovered a very nasty note taped to her bedroom door, signed by Kikyo. If it had been possible, at that moment, her heart would have ripped in two. Not only had she lost the love of her life that day, but also her best friend. She just could not fathom why her friend and boyfriend refused to believe her.

Koga had shown up the day she found the not. He had comforted the best he could, under the circumstances. He was a blessing to her. Koga coming over every day to check on her made Kagome's pain a little more bearable. Koga had attempted, on behalf of her, to get Inuyasha to see the truth. None of which, the silver haired man would listen to. He had told Koga to pick a side. Koga had chosen Kagome. Their group divided in half. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Koga believed her. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Ayame did not.

Kagome, herself, made several attempts to talk to Inuyasha. To no avail, of course. Her calls went unanswered; her visits to the house were futile. He would either not answer the door, or refused to see her. She cried every day and many nights she would wake up only to discover she had been crying in her sleep. Kagome's mother worried about her. Suki saw the dark circles under her daughter's eyes. She begged Kagome to get her pills and use them. Kagome flatly refused.

The second week was nearly as bad. Her attempts to contact Inuyasha were still futile. Koga hated seeing her depressed, so he had insisted on taking her somewhere. He didn't care where, as long as she got out of the house. Kagome said fine, as long as it was not the lake. She was not ready to go back there. She didn't know if she ever would be. Therefore, Koga put her in his car and took her to the mall for ice cream. (ATN: the mall in the town where I grew up, had a Dairy Queen in it)

Halfway through the sweet treat, an irate red head spotted Kagome. With out a second thought, Ayame marched up to the broken girl, called her every name in the book, and slapped her. HARD. The green-eyed girl then disappeared into the crowd.

It took Kagome a few moments to come out of her shock. Tears formed and spilled as she stood, walking from the building. Ice cream forgotten, Koga rushed to follow and ceded to her demands to be taken home, apologizing profusely as he drove. Kagome just gave him a halfhearted smile as she continued to cry.


	6. Fully Awake

**Sorry for the long wait. *jumps up and down* I am FINALLY done with the background part. I REALLY hate writing background as you can see. Again I must apologize for the long wait. The house that Kagome grew up in, is NOT the house in the manga. It is actually modeled after the house I grew up in. Just to let you know this is NOT a Kagome/Koga story. Next chapter should be done soon and the story will FINALLY move forward. yeah!! Please read and review. Lemme know how I am doing. Any improvements that need to be made. PLEASE don't make me beg for reviews. I know it's being read.**

**Chapter ****6**

**Fully Awake**

A gentle kneading on her stomach brought Kagome from her dreams.

"Buyo." She complained, pushing her very fat cat from her bed. A loud thump signified the cat had landed on the floor. The jingling of the bell on Buyo's collar slowly faded as the fatty cat exited her room.

Kagome curled back up under her warm covers. She just wanted to go back to her dreams, dreams of Inuyasha. Dreams of her lost love and what could have, what was supposed to have been. She did not want to face today, for it was the day she move officially back into her mother's house. Koga would be coming over soon with his pick-up to help move her belongings from the apartment to her childhood home.

The sleepy girl rolled over to her stomach and groaned into her pillow. She mentally added independence to the list of things she lost in this living nightmare. Just below Inuyasha and right above her job. She was let go from her waitressing job for her constant absence from work. Sure, she loved her mother, but being forced back home because of some wicked plot, just plain sucked hard core.

The smell of coffee filtered into Kagome's room and jerked her from her thoughts. A soft rap echoed on her door. She smiled softly for the first time since her breakup a month ago. Koga, as annoying as he was, could be a sweetheart at times. No, she wasn't falling for him; she was just beginning to see a different side of the guy.

"Come in.," she answered, her face still buried in the pillow, making the sound come out more distorted than understandable.

Koga pushed the partially open door with his foot, carrying two cups of hot coffee. He placed the two steaming cups on Kagome's battered desk and sat on her bed. He carefully reached over and pulled Kagome's dark hair from her face. Kagome turned her head slightly to glance at him.

"Come on, Kagome," he told her softly, "Time to get up and face the day."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then placed her pillow over her head.

"Kagome, don't make me pull you out of this bed." Koga warned.

"Don't wanna." Came her muffled reply.

"Fine, then I'll just take this French Vanilla Latte and leave." Koga stated, rising from the bed and grabbing the hot drink.

"NO, no, no, no." Kagome pleaded, jumping up from the bed and snatching the coffee from Koga's grasp.

Koga chuckled at her antics and she just grinned at him through the steam rising from her cup. Kagome took a sip of the delicious brew, before shooing Koga from her room.

"Nice to see you smiling again." He stated as he stood in the doorway.

Her grin instantly disappeared and her face darkened. "Out, Koga." She commanded pushing him the rest of the way out of her room. "I need to shower and dress."

No sooner did she get her door shut, did tears spring into Kagome's eyes. A month. A stinking, rotten month since all this crap had started. She hated going from slightly happy to an outright wreck in mere seconds. She had recently given up crying in front of everyone. She was tired of the sympathetic looks, the pitying. She was an adult; she could take care of herself and didn't need the pity.

Frustrated with her tears, she angrily wiped them from her face. Kagome just wanted to be happy, but she knew that would never be possible as long as Inuyasha was not hers. He refused to listen, to acknowledge her pleas. The realization of what she had lost had sunk deep into her soul and she knew it would never leave. She would never marry because it would not be him. She would never have kids because they would not be his. She was doomed to be alone for the rest of her life simply because she could never, would never stop loving Inuyasha.

Growling to herself and her depressing thoughts, Kagome snatched up her clothes for the day and stomped into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, undressed, and stepped into the hot spray. She welcomed the slight burn on her skin. She closed her eyes and let the water wash away her aches and pains. Too bad it wasn't that easy to wipe away the pain from her heart. She finished her shower at a slow pace, relishing the heat from the water. She just did not want to face the pain in her heart and knew that today she would have to face a small portion of it.

Kagome stepped from the shower, into the steamy air of the bathroom. She wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at her reflection. She was tired, but she wasn't ready to let go just yet. The woman on the inside of her was screaming, banging her fists on the mirror; but her outward visage remained calm, too tired to show anything. Tearing her eyes from her reflection, the heartbroken girl proceeded to get dressed.

The drive to her once apartment was a silent one. Koga held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and then, a comforting gesture between two friends. He knew this was hard on her and Kagome appreciated his silent support. She stared blankly out the window at nothing, not wanting to talk, steeling herself to the task at hand.

Kagome stepped up to the door, took a deep breath, unlocked, and entered the apartment. Koga followed closely, carrying the packing boxes. Once inside, Kagome headed straight for her former bedroom at a quick pace, not wanting to linger on her thoughts or memories the apartment brought forth. She stopped her rushed steps inside her bedroom.

"So where do you want to start?" Koga inquired, placing the boxes on her bed.

"Just start throwing stuff in the boxes." Kagome answered quietly, grabbing the nearest items and placing them in a box.

Understanding her need to finish the task as soon as possible, Koga followed suit. In just a couple of hours, the bedroom was completely bare aside from the bed. She would leave that. The two then proceeded to the kitchen, packing at a slower rate, taking care to wrap the breakables. From there it was on to the living room, the easiest of all rooms. One small box of DVD's and a throw blanket off the back of the couch. All the furniture and electronics would stay. Kagome refused to take anything she had purchased with Kikyo. She was afraid of the reaction Kikyo would give her if Kagome took anything not belonging fully to her. A few earthly possessions were just not worth the mess they would bring; besides, she didn't need a couch or TV at her moms. Kagome had resigned herself to the loss weeks ago.

"I'll be in the truck." Koga said, taking the last box from the girl.

Kagome gave him a small smile of thanks. He knew saying goodbye was something she needed to do alone. She glanced around the apartment, silently releasing what she had thought to be her future, releasing the plans she had made. She let go of everything, everything but Inuyasha. She would never let go of him. She still had a faint glimmer of hope that she would be able to reach Inuyasha somehow, that everything would be ok; and until that hope was gone, Kagome would not give up on getting him to hear her out, to trust that she was innocent.

Kagome twisted the keys to the apartment off her key ring and placed them on the kitchen counter where she knew Kikyo would see them. She turned and left the place, closing the door on her friendship with Kikyo, and ending that chapter in her life.

3 weeks later, Kagome sat on the deck of her home, in a daze, shocked more or less. Inuyasha was gone. He had left for college. All hope of making him understand died with that one phone call. She had called his house for the umpteenth time and Sesshomaru had answered. Kagome had asked for Inuyasha, knowing Sesshomaru would give the phone to the young man without telling him who was on the line. Instead of Inuyasha, she had received a sigh and informed he had left for college the day before.

She had always thought, even if she could never reach him on the phone, she was bound to cross paths with him at school, once college started in September. They had both applied and been accepted into the local community college. They had wanted to attend the same college rather than brave a long distance relationship. Kagome now knew running into him would never be possible. He had left. Something died in the heartbroken girl in that moment.

Kagome's eyes dulled and hardened, resolve set in taking the place of whatever hope she had clung to in the past. She would make a new future for herself, a future far away from here. She would leave and never come back. She would attend one of the other universities she had applied to before her and her love had decided to attend together. This chapter in her life was over, done, finito. She would move on as he so easily did, but she would never forget him.

4 days later, after talking to admissions, Kagome would be attending college 2 states away. She had called Koga as soon as the plans finalized. She would tell him she was leaving for good. In three days, she would be free of this place. She would still carry the memories, but at least she would no longer have to face them every day.

Her mom, like any mom, was excited yet sad to see her go. Suki knew Kagome was having a hard time and hoped that by leaving, she would finally be able to heal, to move on and fall in love again one day. She only wanted what was best for her little girl after all.

A vehicle pulling into the drive lurched Kagome abruptly from her thoughts. She really did not want to say goodbye to Koga. He was a great friend, but she had to leave. He would understand her need to fly, to be free of this place, to escape. At least she hoped he would. Kagome didn't want, couldn't lose another friend. She couldn't handle any more pain, any more loss. She heard the crunch of her friend's shoes on the walk behind her. Kagome glanced up at Koga as he came along side her and settled himself nest to her on the steps between the yard and front lawn.

"How are you doing?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as she answered firmly, "I'm doing better."

Hearing the strength in her voice, Koga looked down and her and smiled. Kagome lifted her gaze to his, intent on telling him her plans, trying to voice the words she wanted to say. Koga saw the resolve clearly in her eyes though tinged slightly with apprehension. Kagome let a small smile appear on her lips as she prepared to deliver her news. Before she could relay her decision, Koga closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome jerked from Koga in shock, her fingers finding their way to her lips. She stared at him, eyes widened with her shock. Koga reached for her, but she leapt to her feet, successfully evading his grasp. She stared at the male in front of her with an apologetic look that also held so much pain.

"I'm sorry, Koga." She said, turning and fleeing into the house.

Within moments, Kagome heard his truck start and pull out of the graveled drive. She took a shaky breath and headed down the stairs to her bedroom. In the short moment Koga had kissed her, she had realized something. Something her naïveté had blinded her to for years. All the times Koga had interrupted her time with Inuyasha, all the times he had stated to her 'All the good ones are taken,' and his touchy-feely relationship with her, pointed to one thing. Koga was in love with her. How could she not have seen it? It baffled her and she briefly wondered if Inuyasha had noticed it.

Kagome came to a second realization. He would never leave her alone, now that she was no longer with Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha and only him. Koga would not accept that. She would leave in 3 days, as planned. Koga would not be told where, would not know where she was going. If he did, he would follow her. She questioned his motives. Everything that he had done for her in the last 2 months was only for his gain. Kagome would leave the selfish man behind, and that's exactly what she did.


End file.
